You Are? (PJOHOOAVENGERS)
by Cyerra Freeman
Summary: Percy was not one to have a normal life. We all knew that from the start of his amazing career of being a demigod. Let's just say that he leaves to save his friends. Annabeth doesn't trust him,no matter how hard she tries. Loses memory, joins SHEILD. The gods and demigods search for him. While Tartarus wants him for the most unwanted reasons. Read the story and get more details.
1. Chapter 1

**You Are? (PJO/HOO/AVENGERS)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy P.O.V**

 _Dear Perseus Jackson,_

 _Before I say anything else, thank you for getting rid of my wife for a few millennia. She was very much a hag._

 _Anyway I need you to leave camp and you can't go to your mother's home either. I'm almost surprised that Gaea didn't kill any of the seven. After all your nose bleed was quite good. Bright red. Sorry not sorry , my vamparic side is showing._

 _Yes you need to leave camp. Leave nothing on why you left. I feel as if I must avenge my wife somehow or else father will try to throw me back into the void. So either you leave camp and leave your mother, or I get to torture your friends and family till they beg for death. After all we don't want them to face what you had to face inside my pit._

 _Sincerely your monstrous friend,_

 _Tartarus_  
No.  
No. Not again. I will not let this happen to them. Never will this happen to them.

I'll leave when the cleaning harpies go to the other is side of camp to clean the minor god cabins.

I grab my transport backpack start packing everything I'll need.

Jean's? check.  
Nemo boxers? check  
t-shirts? check  
Toothbrush/paste? check  
Socks? check

weapons? check (riptide and fists)

Wallet and riptide? check

I lie on my bed trying to fall asleep. All I feel is dread. I've just gotten home and now I have to leave.

All I hear is his laughing. Tormenting me.

I lightly doze and wake up when the moon light hits face.

I peek my head out the window and see the moon slightly to the left which means it's around one or two o'clock in the morning.  
I grab my bag and quietly stalk outside of my cabin into the dark.

I quickly run into the treelike being my cabin and start to follow the creek that will lead to zeus fist, our reindeer doing, which will lead to The labyrinth.

I walk into the woods avoiding as many monsters as possible and find the glowing blue delta sign and press it. The entrance opens up quietly and I walk in.

After Daedalus died the labyrinth didn't die, but kept growing. Monsters still live here but it seems to more at peace since Pan died.

That's probably the only reason why I haven't gotten lost yet. When Pan blessed Annabeth, Tyson, Grover and I. We are able to 'feel' where we want to go as long as it has some pure nature.

I was thinking of going to Golden Bridge State park then remembered it was too close to the Caldecott tunnel where Camp Jupiter was located.

Then I decided to go to Arapaho National Forest that goes along the Rockies and several other states. I think..

After a few more hours of walking I see another blue delta sign. I press it and the sudden exposure of light stuns me. I forgot that it's about a four hour time difference for New York. So it's probably around nine in the morning.

I look up after my eyes dilate i start to walk towards the main highway. Good thing for demigod hearing and see a few cabins.  
Like those cabins that are built into the side of a cliff. It was really cool looking.

I walk into the nice air conditioning and take a sigh of relief. I get one of those local newspaper things and on the c9ver it say Clear Creek County. Cool. Now to look for work adds.

I found one that might be ok for me. It said  
"Clear Creek zip lining needs assistants for those that take vacations, retire, and to clean the equipment that she'll be used...  
Call: %÷&$₩¥×÷#=

 **Hello fanfiction writers and readers. This is my first time using so if you want the story on something better go to wattpad. My name there is loki-d and it will be in my written stories. It already has eight chapters.**

 **Love, MajorFangirlofPercyJackson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Tony Stark P.O.V**

"Bruce. Bruce. Bruce." I said.

He sighed annoyed, "What?"

"I'm bored" He stares at me annoyed, "I'm going to take a nap"

" , has asked for a meeting later today at five thirty, sir." I heard Jarvis say.

"Of Jarvis thank you, anything else to add?" I said.

"Actually yes sir. has asked for you to get contact with Thor so you can start the meeting immediately."

" Ok Jarvis send Thor one of the messagey things that they use on Asgard." "Being done as we speak, sir."

I look at my iron man watch on my hand and it reads that it's three. Almost cocktail and dinner time.

I call the Shawarma place and order everything on it, requesting that they'll get here around six.

Now what? Nap time.

 **Mr. Fury P.O.V**

Perseus Jackson. What an interesting case.

I study his profile picture, he looks almost exactly like loki except has a more tan olive skin tone. Green eyes. Raven black hair. Tall. Slim.

His profile is on paper. Strange. This means Stark wont be able to get on it. Good.

I'll keep my eyes on him and warn the team of an maybe incoming threat.

I contact Stark tower and tell Jarvis to call all the avengers, and prepare a meeting. Also get contact with Thor.

 **Percy Jackson P.O.V**

I got the job after about three weeks. Until then I was working at a truck drive in dinner and car wash called Thank you Maggies.

It's actually kind of cool working there because the truck drivers tell you where their from and some scary truck driver stories. Plus they don't stink as bad as you think.

Anyway this was my third day and still being trained. It was pretty simple really.

1\. connect your harness to a tree line, while kinnecting theirs to the wire.

2\. to slow down put your glove covered hand behind the harness capture holder.

3\. as you get closer you will see hand signals that will tell you what to do.

because photos are being taken of you.

fun.

That's all it was really. I get paid medium wage which I think is the perfect amount. Twelve or thirteen bucks an hour can get you somewhere of you spend it right. Also I work at the dinner. So I get 72- 78 dollars for working six hours, then work another six hours maybe getting 157 - 290 a day.

Easy if you ask me.

Anyway I found a motel cheap. It had a bed, a bathroom and I was on the bottom floor right across from the tree line. All good.

It's been cool here actually. At night you hear the wolf's and coyotes howling to the moon and each other. The wind rustling the leaves.

It's very beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy P.O.V

I am serving my last table of the night.

The driver gave me a nice tip, 20 dollars, and left.

When your in a town so small you can simply walk everywhere. It was about a 30 minute walk from my apartment.

I started walking down the street and I was about maybe 20 minutes left to the apartment and a car comes swerving back and forth. Either a drunk driver or a really bad driver.

It was maybe going 75 miles per hour, way to fast for curvy roads. The car all of a sudden spun out of control and I remember the cars side hitting me in the side sending me flying.

I land on the concrete and the car exploding into bright red flames, my eye sight is so fuzzy.

I roll over onto my back stare up at the stars and black out. Not knowing that I wasn't going to remember anything.

Fury P.O.V

" Last night a tragedy happened in Clear Creek County. Around 10 o'clock last night a drunk driver was driving through the county while innocent Percy Jackson was walking back to his apartment. It was thought on how Percy Jackson may of got hit. Police and ivestigators say that the car most likely swerved out control, and hit . The car exploded a few seconds later after hitting a tree, killing the driver. While, is alive but sadly in Clear Creek hospital stuck in a type of coma that the doctors call " the sleeping beauty" for meaning there is no estimated time of when he will wake up. He is new to town, only been living there for a few weeks. He has already won over the townspeople and the people he works with.

May we all pray for Percy, and hope that he wakes up. Good night and back to you Tom."

Hmmm.

No good. Not good.

"Agent Hill?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want every file on Perseus Jackson printed on paper and deleted off of the S.H.I.E.L.D internet data base."

"Is he that much of a threat, sir?"

"Yes. Extremely dangerous."

Loki P.O.V( didn't except that now did you?)

"Brother do you come to mock me?"

"Stop with the illusions Loki."

I remove the illusion I put up. My cell is in shreds. The table legs broken and flung across the room. The bed on its side. My foot is bleeding, while I sit on the floor against the wall.

"Now you see me dear brother." I spat

"Loki do you see what you have done?", he paused," Mother would not like to see you like this."

A white ball of anger erupted in my stomach flowing though my veins.

"Do not speak of her to me!"

Thor turns to leave and turns slightly towards me and says, "Goodbye Loki, and no matter what you say you will always be my brother..."

I slam my barriers back up. The illusion comes back up in its place. My eyes turn misty and I try my best not to let my icy tears stream down my face. I can not stop the one tear that runs down my face and leave a trail of blue.

I let my head rest against the cell wall.

Heimendall P.O.V (didn't expect that either did you?)

Poor hero. Poor hero.

Somethings are not telling themselves dear hero.

Your fate is near. Not even the Moiria can save yourself or your fate.

As Pluto's daughter once said, " I will choose my own path."

You have made your own road to your destiny, your New Rome as you Midgardians say.

Please.

Brace yourself...

Hey guys! Just curious but who's out there? Thanks for reading!

And should I be sorry for the cliffy.?

I wouldn't be sorry even if I was sopossed to! HAHAHA

CHOW

-SnotraPsychSyn


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark P.O.V

" I wanna rock and roll all night! And party everyday! "

" JARVIS, bring down the computer transmit-or and hook up dummy number one and dummy number two to their charging stations."

" Yes. sir."

"Tony Stark makes you feel

He's a cool exec with a heart of steel.

As Iron Man, all jets ablaze,

He's fighting and smiting with repulsor rays!

Amazing armor! That's Iron Man!

A blazing power! That's Iron Man!"

" JARVIS, who's calling."

" Sir, it appears to be SHIELD."

What do they want now? "Don't answer."

"Too late ."

I turn towards the elevator and yell,"Security Breach!...Agent Coulson."

"Come, we have a meeting with ."

I grunt and slowly, making sure to drag my feet, walk into the elevator next to Agent Coulson.

A few seconds later we enter floor 92 right beneath the helipad.

The view is amazing. I see central park and then Broadway and Radio City Music Hall.

Also I can see where the twin towers stood.

I frown. Remembering my aunt dying on the terrorist attack. She was the only family I had left.

I walk into the meeting room, turning my back to the windows overlooking New York.

it was shaped in a circle with my floating graphic technology in the middle being scene form every point of view.

All the avengers are there. Fury is standing up with Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Bruce Banner, Scarlett Witch, and Quicksilver. (A/N I DON'T CARE. HE IS ALIVE)

"Sorry, that I'm late."

Clint scoffed," How can you be late in your own tower."

"Whatever, Pigeon."

"We may be having a new ally or new enemy; so I am giving you a research status update.", Fury said.

Fury slid the paper thin folder onto the middle of the table while Natasha grabbed it quickly.

It got passed to me after Clint.

"I don't like being handed things."

He rolled his eyes and said,"I guess I'll just have to read it to you."

Name: Perseus Jackson

Dob: August 18

Formal Parents:

Mother: Sally Jackson

Step-father: Gabriel Ugliano (deceased)

Step-Father: Paul Blofis

Relatives: deceased

Importance: ?

-:;


	5. Chapter 5

Sally P.O.V

I hear a knock on my our apartments front door. "I got it!", I hear Paul shout.

There was some grumbling and I started to make my way out of the kitchen and towards the door.

I see Paul on the floor staring up at me with lifeless eyes. He has blood pouring out of his neck. I couldn't help but scream.

Then I felt cool metal hit my neck and felt a light sting. Warm blood starting to flow down my neck.

I stared up in horror to see. To see.

My eyes widened and tears gathered.

A tall figure stood and kneeled down over me. Little fangs poking out of his pearl white teach and over his lips, that were smiling so sadistically.

Raven hair and pure black eyes. No pupil, no iris, and as Washington, Athena's son, once said whites of their eyes. There was nothing just pure darkness. He raised his knife and stabbed me straight through my skull.

The man.

Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy P.O.V

Ugh. I dragged out.

Everything was bright white and blurry. I slammed my eyelids shut.

I slowly opened my eyes again and breathed in deeply.

I wrinkled my nose. I looked around the room I was in. There's was a beepy thing, a drippy thing that was connected to my arm. I ripped out the needle.

The word hospital popped on to my tongue.

I walked to the white door I was in. It had a keycode. I grabbed the keycode and twisted it off. I grabbed open the door handle and walked out.

"Sir, you are not allowed out of your room! How did you even get out?!"

I turned, startled and immediately grabbed for my pocket. I realized I didn't have any pockets, I was in one of those hospital dress things.

"Oh my gosh, we thought you would never wake up." The nurse said.

"Where am I?", I said. My voice cracked. My throat was so dry.

" Follow me, I will tell you everything."she said.

She looked to be in her late 20's, long curly bright red hair, and those nerdy type glasses.

I slowly followed her and noticed that security people starting to follow me on both sides.

I walked into the room after the nurse with the security guards trailing behind.

"Where am I?" I repeat.

"You are in Clear Creek County Hospital.", she paused," My name is Natalie; I was one of the nurses taking care of you while you were asleep."

"How long have I been asleep?"

She winced," Almost a full year. You got hit by the car on November 1st, 2014. It's August 18, 2015 today. Your Birthday..."

I blinked at her owlishly. " Today's my birthday?"

She stared at me confused," Yes.. You don't know that?" I shake my head.

"How old am I?" I asked softly.

"Umm. When we picked you up from the crash site, we found your wallet. Your ID says your name is Perseus Jackson and are 21." (A/n don't question me I did the math.)

I looked down at the ground with an oily smile. It felt like it wasn't the first time. I tried to remember something; anything really.

"I'm going to go get the doctor, we'll see what we can do to help you out, okay?"

I numbly nod.

_time skip_

'Natalie' P.O.V

"Report." A voice crackled in my ear.

"Sir, he doesn't seem to remember anything.", I paused " Are you going to tell the O. Council?"

" Yes, I'm sure that they can maybe help. " the voice said gruffly. " We are stepping on fragile eggshells, Widow, be careful and precise."

I think I did a really good chapter, I just got a few good ideas so as I may say LETS DO THIS

...

ANYWAY

Waz up :) -Leo

Love = loki-d

BTW I WAS BEFORE SNOTRAPHYSCHSYN THAT WROTE A TWILIGHT/PJO CALLED 'WELL,MY LIFE SUCKS '


	7. Chapter 7

Nick Fury P.O.V

"My lord and ladies SHIELD has reported to me that Perseus Jackson has woken up." I repeat back to the Olympians over the Iris message.

"My son is awake?" Poseidon says," Where is he? Will you bring him to one of the camps? As you should know, today is his birthday ."

"Nickolas(?) you seem to be on edge, what has happened." Athena said completely ignoring Poseidon.

I steady my nerves," After Natasha was checking in on him every few weeks, he finally woke up.. Today.", I take a deep breath," and he doesn't seem to remember anything."

Line break œøœø

Percy P.O.V

I was sitting in the room playing chess with Natalie.

She was very good. She kept trying to get my memories to stir.

Something started to beep and she pulled out a phone out of her nurse pocket thing.

"Excuse me real quick, Percy."

I nodded, why can't I remember I thought?

I hear the soft squeak of a door and whip my head slightly.

A man that was about 6' feet tall, slim, real golden tan, smile to die for, golden blond hair. He kind of looked hot and perfect. I felt like I should know him though.

"Hello Percy, its absolutely wonderful to see you awake", he said holding a clipboard.

I nodded slowly," Thanks and you are?" I said holding out my hand while standing up.

He hesitates for a second with a frown on his perfect face. Then quickly wipes it off and says softly," My name is but you can call me Apollo or A."

I gave him a confused look." Oh.." I muttered.

He looked at me and said, "whats wrong?"

I jerk back " I thought your name would've been Fred." I said frowning slightly.

He looks like a light bulb just went off in his head.

"Percy I am going to say a word and you will say what comes to your mind first. We are going to separate them in three categories. Names, Elements,animals, ok?"

Apollo/Percy

1

Piper

Dove

Jason

Lightning

Leo

Fire

Frank

Goldfish

Hazel

Jewel

Annabeth

Owl

Reyna

Power

2

Fire

New Rome

Water

Me

Electricity(air)

Thunderbutt

Earth

Evil

3

Eagle

Zeus

Wolf

Apollo

Gorilla

Frank

Boar

Ares

Owl

Athena

Spider

Arachne (?)

I paused.. My eye and lips started twitching. Then my shoulders and legs also started twitching.

Arachne. The voices hissed at me. Annabeth. Tartarus. Family. Dead. Your not wanted. They said talking to me as if I was a child.

After all someone does not thave the abilities that you have, child. They laughed softly. Tauntingly.

My eyes started go flutter and I blacked out.

Hey guys! Please check out my other story I just posted i think you may like it. Ignore that summary. I'm bad at those . also I'm changing the cover and maybe the story name so don't freak


	8. Chapter 8

A/n please look at my other story!

Percy P.O.V

What the hell, man. Deja voo (?) is hitting me like a brick.

Brick. Brick. Brason. Jason.

Jason? Who's Jason?

Its me and this blond dude. Me and the 'blond dude' were on horses. My horse was pitch black with large wings folded up over my legs. Jason and the brown haired chick with feathers in her hair were sitting on a storm horse. " Piper." my mind whispered, "Tempest."Then all of a sudden I lost control of my body. Everything became blurry and tinted gold. "STOP!" the girl , Piper, screamed. I had my sword- riptide -to Jasons neck and was frozen. I kind of wanted to finish this Jason off though. Just accidently... slice his neck. Then something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

"Percy, bud, I need you to wake up."

I started to curl into myself. I could feel hands holding my body down, trying to nit let me get into a fetal position. I felt a hand lightly slap my face. I jerked up my hands trying to hit whoever touched me. My eyes were wide open, and ' ' was standing there. My shoulders were being pushed down by another man with a biker jacket and a military buzz cut. Ares

"Percy, son, I need you to calm down." the man in the Hawaiian shirt said. Dad, Poseidon

I kept withering, trying to get out of their grasp.

Apollo had a needle and flicked it a couple of times, while a little bit of liquid squirted out.

He came near me and I tried moving my head but Poseidon held it down firmly. I felt a slight prick on my neck and my body started feel light. My head rolled to the side.

Ares let out cherry bellow of laughter, while letting my arms and legs go. Poseidon let go of my head putting his for head on top of mine.

" Oh Percy, my boy you will be the death of me." he said softly, kissing my for head.

Apollo let out a low whistle," At least Dionysus knows how to make wine." Out in the background someone yells," Of course I do, Aaron!"

" Let me go." , I slurred " I don't know you people!" I tried to tell them. They frowned not seeming to be convinced.

The Hawaiian dude, Poseidon, said

"Percy do I look familiar? Do any of us look familiar to you?"

I wasn't sure to not or not. Like yes, I'm looking at a familiar face but my tongue can't place a name on it. My family?

No, they seem to just be there. I shake my head up at him.

He lets out a sad sigh and stands up.

I immediately try to stand up with surprising speed. Ares is taken back with a startled look. I let my instincts take over and punch him in the face while jumping forward putting my weight into it. He leans down and down a twirl thing with his leg and I grab the needle, that they had in case if that wine or whatever they put in me didn't work.

He comes back up and tries to gain dominate body position by grabbing the sides of my upper arms. I couldn't get out if the grip for a second, so I got the needle and stabbed it into his upper arm while putting my knee behind his and pushing him back. He began to fall and h grabbed my upper arms again and I fell on top of him.

We then proceeded to wrestle on the floor for while. I managed to get back up and did a roundhouse kick to his head. He flew backwards his head hitting pure solid marble. He stayed there with golden blood, ichor, flowing from his nose and the back of his head.

I didn't hesitate to run though. I turned and almost ran straight into a chest. I manage to do a front flip over the guy. He was wearing a suit, that looked way too fancy, and had a white beard and black hair. Zeus

I managed to get my middle body(lower torso?) through the doors before I was pulled straight on to my stomach laving me breathless. Something was curling up around my legs and waist moving rapidly upwards. I continued to struggle to get out of the things now curling around my wrist, trying to hold them together. I just kept ripping at them and then a silver hunting net came over me making me freeze.

I attacked Polybotes. Rage filling me. Before I could stop myself I was in the of poison. I felt a net come through the poison and over my body making me drop down to the sea floor of the palace. I was withering it was making my joints freeze. My nerves burn. I was withering, my eyes were rolling up in my head. I could faintly hear Jason or also blond superman? Talking to Kymopoleia about an.. Action figure.

I proceeded to wither some more the pain slowly intensified and it was starting to feel like the gorgons poison.

Then I was enveloped in a type of air bubble.

It had all happened in less than two seconds. I grabbed hold of the net and yanked it out of the silver eyed girls hold making her tumble forward in surprise before gaining her balance. Artemis, my mind hissed.

I immediately tore through the vines, my adrenaline running high. I ran through the door as fast as lightning, pushing past people.

A heard a horn blow faintly. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. I turned quickly and saw the jogging suit guy right on my heels. Hermes

I ran faster pushing air in and out of my frail body. The guy had managed to run up right next to me and made a grab for me, but then I did an unexpected stop and sprinted to the right. He ran straight into what looked like a restaurant.

I ran into a market area and was stopped by Artemis. I quickly turned and saw Hermes and Apollo on either side of me forcing me to move in the direction the wanted. I tried to alter their path. They lead me into this kind of 'alley' part and their was a brick wall about 10 feet tall and at the wall waiting was a girl in battle armer, Athena, a guy with burns and stuff all over his face and a scraggly beard ,hephestus(?) , and a girl whose looks kept changing, Aphrodite.

I did a wild jump over them, planting my feet on the wall and doing a back flip over them and landed running.

I heard a crash, a few cries of assumed outrage, and curses.

I kept running,my lungs were starting to not be able to give me enough oxygen. I started to see dark spots and hide in another 'alley'. I sat in the shadows trying to get as much air as possible.

Shadow tendrils crept their way around my body, I wasn't scared though. They made my muscles relax. As if I was just going to go into peaceful sleep and never wake up. My head lolled to the side and my eyes promptly rolled up into my head. My breathing evening out. So peaceful.

The last thing I felt or hears was a cold hand on my check and a weak chuckle.

"Come nephew, let us try to refresh your memory."

Yeah! 1,253 words(not including authors note)! Enjoy vote, comment, polite criticism, and happy ready! Merry early Christmas with a cliff hanger!


	9. Chapter 9

Hades P.O.V

Tili-tili-bom

Close your eyes rather

Someone goes outside the window,

and knock at the door.

Tili-tili-bom.

Screams night bird.

He had already made his way into the house.

For those who can not sleep.

He goes ... He already close ...

Tili-tili-bom.

You hear someone nearby?

lurking around the corner,

and pierces the eye.

Tili-tili-bom.

All hide silent night.

For you it is stolen,

and is about to catch.

He ... He is already close ...

Tili-tili-bom.

You hear someone nearby?

lurking around the corner,

and pierces the eye.

I murmer silently. I do a slight dry chuckle and soft smirk.

One of my Russian sons, back in the day, had made that song after Thantos and I.

I looked down at the raven haired child in my arms. Perseus. He would fit in almost perfect here with the dead seeing as how skinny he is, and his skin is weary and thin.

He is so skinny. He no longer has muscle, or his tan skin. He's ribs are poking through his shirt. His veins are so prominent. He is very weak, compared to before.

He looks more like my son would look like, so very pale, with dark circles, and such a skinny form.

I sighed in sympathy. This little boy.. This little boy... Had made me soft. I don't want to be seen as soft..

I look at him in my arms. He looks so at peace. (Ha rip)

His mouth is resting on my shoulder, slightly open and drooling a little. His little hands are curled up into loose fist against my chest and legs are on leaning on my arms and abdomen.

He's supposed to be 22 by now. After all his birthday was yesterday. He only looked to be 16 or 17. Lost and put of control of his forever tormented life.

I settled him down into a guest room that I have in case if I do have any guest, which is never likely...

The bed was black with silver sheets and pillows. With silver wall that had black patterns that seemed to glow and move. (Like pic above)

His breathing was starting to pick up and a few seconds he groaned and sat up really fast just to have to lie back down again.

"Hello Percy."

He turned to me, startled, with his wide green eyes. Then narrowed into slits.

I tried to hold back my chuckles as he started to rant. " Who are you? Can you guys please stop kidnapping me? Like I don't remember anything and a bunch of people are hurting me and I don't like this at all! And like yeah, Can you stop? And why do I remember y-"

He was cut off by his eyes growing wide again and glazing over. He continued to fall backward.

I started to worry and then realised it was a memory pull.

Percy P.O.V

We had all drowned in the bathtub. Their was a blond girl with startling grey eyes and then a guy with a little beard and horns poking out of his curly brown hair. Annabeth my mind whimpered, Grover. We were on a boat that was on pitch black river with little trinkets floating around, like a pacifier, books, Olympian gold medals. We walked off into the fog and saw a three headed dog. The blond girl threw a red bouncy ball up and one of the two heads caught it.

(line break still flashback thing)

We were standing in a massive black and silver throne room. There was a man in black robes sitting on and eight foot tall throne made up of skeletal body parts, the arm part of the chair was literally made of human arms with the hands hanging off the arms. The man himself had to at least be 6 foot 5 feet tall. He was lounging on his throne in a relaxed position, he was a panther waiting in the shadows, waiting for an innocent bystander to cross by to snatch as a snack. His black eyes never left mine. Hades, uncle.

I woke up with my breathing being ragged. I took deep gulps of air while being held up so I was sitting up.

I turned slightly, still dazed.

"Uncle Hades?"

He stared at me surprised.

"You remember me but not your own father?"

I shook my head, no.

He sighed," I'm going to tell you some things, OK? They're going to be about your future. I do this because I want to protect you.",he paused," I'm not completely sure why, but your important to this family, you hold us together and none of us have realised this ... Remember I'm doing this to help you, OK?"

"Who do you think you are?" He asked making you are more prominent.

I paused, biting my lip and shifting so I was sitting on his lap as of I was his small child.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but I like to be called Percy. My parents are Sally Jackson and from what I figured Poseidon.. I was born August 18, 1993 in Manhattan, NY. I like blue food."

Hades sighed looking at me in anguish and pain. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

We walked out of the room, through the throne room and a girl wearing a flower crown followed us and grabbed my other hand. She smiled softly and sadly at me.

We walked out of the sliver and obsidian palace and out onto the black gravel of the Underworld.

Ghouls, spirits, monsters bowed to us as we passed. I didn't like this feel.

We approached a white river and a black river where they collided with each other.

"Lethe and Styx please approach us." The flower crown girl asked.

Two women appeared in front of the opposing rivers. A girl was completely black,skin and all. Then a very pale girl only wearing white and skin as pale as milk. Styx and Lethe my mind whisper hissed. (Not trying to be racist just how they look.)

Hades turned to me " Percy do you trust me?"

"Your the only person I remember completely. Please don't lose my trust."

He nodded sadly,"I'm doing this because I care and love you." j

He and Persophone(?) Came and gave me teary hugs and sad smiles.

"This is for the best Perseus." She said. "Please dont leave me." I whimpered, about to cry.

He turned toward Lethe. Lethe came towards me and opened her arms.

She hugged me and kissed my pulse point, my lips, and finally my temple.

Everything disappeared.

1160


	10. Chapter 10

Me btw ↑

DEDICATED TO MY BESTIE ALYSSA

Third Person P.O.V(gonna try)

Lethe kissed Percy's temple and he continued to fall backward. He would have fallen completely if not for Lethe still hugging him.

Persephone was crying silent tears with the occasional sniffle. She buried her head into Hades shoulder. Hades softly put a hand on the back of her head, while putting his on top of hers.

Lethe headed toward Hades. "What do you want to do with the boy? What of his memories?"

"Please give me his memories, I will keep them safe. And on the Styx, will you please swear on my name that you won't tell anybody the location of his memories?" He said, his eyes drooping down low like sad clouds.

She looked at him with wide eyes, then narrowed them into slits. She hugged Percy tighter to her chest, his hands resting in between her breast.(I'm sorry that just how I imagine how she's holding him, close to her heart)

"I only do this for our hero, and because I respect you Hades but if any one gets a hold of this.." She left the threat in the air.

Lethe gave him one last kiss on the forehead and went down to his neck. She took a deep breath and bit him.

She summoned a small glass bottle and put it to her teeth. She pulled back up with white liquid dripping from her canines.

The white liquid dripped into the bottle and Lethe gave him to Hades with a deep sigh.

"Farewell Hero."

LINE BREAK B!ITCHES 3

Still third person P.O.V

A man walked out of the Brooklyn alley way, looking both ways to make sure he wasn't being watched.

The man was wearing a black suit with a grey and black stripped tie and black and silver mirror sunglasses. He had pitch black hair that was messy but fit him perfectly.

He smiled to people walking down the street showing off his perfect pearly white teeth, while making all the girls swoon. (Me when I see LOKI/Tom Hiddleston) And making the all of the guys glare and put possessive hands around there respective partners.

He just looked down at the ground sheepishly, smiling still.

He entered the subway station, payed his fee with a little black card that had a map of Brooklyn and New York on it.

He sat down next to an elderly lady, who looked up to him in slight fear.

He just smiled softly at her and left her be after saying a soft hello.

He got off the subway in New York and climb back up into light.

The man continued to walk and he walked through Times Square and then a path through Central Park, skimmed the Empire State Building and appeared in front of the doors to a tall glass bank building.

He walked in.

ANOTHER LINE BREAK W/ BLUE COOKIES

'The Man' P.O.V

I walked through the busy streets of New York and smiled to people walking by.

I eventually made it to the New York Bank were my dad was. { ;) }

It was a tall building that had glass windows everywhere. Basically the whole bank was made of bullet proof, tinted glass.

I walked in and went towards the back of the bank, locking eyes with all the undercover S.H.I.E.L.D officers. I went around a corner and then opened up a locked door with the combination 8-18-93 and walked in to a pure white room.

I walked two steps North, five steps west, then ten steps east and pressed my hand against the wall and pushed. A silver metal ball came out of the wall and scanned my eyeball. It made a series of beeping sounds.

I continued to walk through the now opened slot in the wall. I went to the silver elevator and pressed 36 and pressed my arms against the back of my back with them lapping over each other and holding onto my elbows. It stopped on floor 36. I continued walking down a hall way and came to a door. I got a key out of my back pocket and put it into the key hole.

"Aunt May, I'm home!" I yelled out and a minute later she came down and said, "Percy! I missed you! How was work?"

" I missed you too Aunt May, works been good, I got a pay raise." she laughed happily and clapped her hands " I'm so proud of you Percy, and before you ask me Peter is out visiting..." she finished sadly, with a deep sigh.

I nodded sadly. Out visiting Gwen. " Ok Aunt May, how's life like living in a bank?" I said smirking slightly.

" Get out"

"Aww Aunt May, don't act that way! " she just stared a me.

I chuckled, " Ok ok, I have to go see dad. I'll see you in a few."

" Ok Percy, I love you." "Love you too Aunt May, now don't have to much fun without me."

I walked out the door and back into the elevator.

"Perseus Jackson, I request to go to level 01010011 00101110 01001000 00101110 01001001 00101110 01000101 00101110 01001100 00101110 01000100." ( S.H.I.E.L.D ) I said to the computer screen.

"Access granted."

The room went completely black and I couldn't see anything but I could still feel the elevator going side to side then finally down.

The doors opened and I could see glowing green lights going across the floor like the ones in movie theaters.

I followed them and then pressed by hand against the wall and pushed hard and walked through the door.

A green scan went over my face and said, "Jackson,Perseus identified."

And a door opened, with light flooding the room.

Sitting there at the glass desk was my dad.

He was a tall African American man that had an eye patch covering one eye. He was tall, perhaps 6'0 or 6'1. He had a stare that could make you shiver.

I loved him. His name he uses now is Nick Fury, but his real name is Samuel L. Jackson.

He adopted me 2 years ago after waking up from a 'sleeping beauty' coma.

"Sooo, whats up doc?"

1029

YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YA! ALSO DID YOU SEA WHAT I DID THERE?

LOVE YOU GUYS


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"Accessed shutdown, 01010011 00101110 01001000 00101110 01001001 00101110 01000101 00101110 01001100 00101110 01000100, Nickolas Fury.

"Hello Percy." Fury said rolling his eyes slightly at his adopted sons antics.

The man, Percy just smiled sheepishly at his father. "Thanks for the pay raise pops."

Fury rolls his eyes again. "I didn't even do anything. Coulson thinks that you are good enough to be a level eight agent. You still have to take all the test and such, and then we'll see what happens."

Percy ignores him and goes to sit on the dark couch in the far corner of the room looking at Fury's glass wall that had an image of the Avengers projected onto it.

"These are the people I want you to meet." Fury said, holding his breath and then slowly exhaling.

"The Avengers, yes?" Fury nods slowly. Percy starts muttering under his breath, "Captain America, Steve Rogers, born July 4, 1920, parents were poor Irish immigrants, is considered to be the first Avenger, lover of Peggy Carter, best friend of James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, enemy of the Red Skull, Loki Odinson or is it Laufyson, and now Ultron." He continues to go over every Avengers personal information, from birthday to enemies, making Fury's eyes widen slightly and then blinking slightly, snapping him out of his stupor he was in.

 **Fury P.O.V**

I knew that my son was dangerous, but it seemed that every time I saw him he became more and more.. Assassin like. I didn't want that for his son. He already had gone through too much now with him now being 23 years old. From what the god have told him of Perseus, he found it hard to forget about all of the wars and sacrifices the boy had to make, after all he chose not to try to forget but lock it into that file in his brain that says **GOOD?** The god of the underworld after all had made it all so clear.

" _Fury I trust you will take care of the boy, yes?" Hades said, his face as hard as stone, his eyes burning holes into his skull. Looking at him as if: WARNING:DON'T PISS OFF_

" _Yes, I will do all I can to make sure he is in good care… and don't forget that S.H.I.E.L.D is a secret organization that requires every single one of its agents to be able to kill, Hades." I said looking at him sternly, trying to pick at his façade. It was like trying to pick at bedrock with a plastic beach shovel that little kids used._

" _I know, he will do fine," he paused," just give him the evidence of the monsters and he will protect those of innocence. He is too… good."_

" _Good as in pure?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He would be no good in battle unless we were suddenly talking about a piece tape or perhaps a white fluffy cloud. No good._

" _No he is far from pure. A new born baby that is surrounded by white his whole life with no one or nothing influencing the baby's actions or decisions, nothing providing conflict, full of innocence. Perseus is far from that." He dry chuckled," Perseus is far from innocent, he has saved the world approximately three times. First from ourselves, second from my father Kronos, the titan of time, and third from my grandmother Gaea, the earth goddess." He repeats," he is far from innocent." He paused, seeming to be slightly puzzled," I mean good as I.. let's see.. he was abused by his stepfather, kids made fun of him most of his life, the weight of the world has been on his shoulders before. He is good. He does what he believes is right, which is hard from someone who thought he was worthless his whole life. He is.. one of a kind."_

His son had officially proved himself worthy of being in that file. He had decided to adopt him when he had just became a level two agent, while in the field. He had nearly lost him, when a surprise ambush attack from Hydra surrounded him and tried to drill him for information.. Lucky for him, and seeming to be a bit over protective over Percy as him, Coulson found him in time.

" _You're lucky you got to him before I did, Director Fury. I was planning on asking him if he would be ok with me maybe adopting him." He chuckled," Your always a few steps ahead of everybody Fur, it's good to have you back. Also while I'm here, I would like to take him into to meet Skye and the other agents."_

" _Are you trying to say you would like to keep him?" I asked playfully._

 _Coulson shrugged._

" _You can keep 12 percent of him." I said, "No, Skye has other problems to worry about, no need for her to get distracted with other super naturals."_

 _He laughed his shoulders shaking slightly. "Ok, I'll take him on the weekends then."_

 _I looked at him weird," I'm not divorcing you, nor am I even thinking about marrying you."_

" _Oh come on! Who wouldn't want a dramatic wedding?" He said waving his hands in the air._

" _You're dismissed."_

"Are you done yet?" finishing off with the, now alive, Quicksilver.

"Yeah sorry got distracted. Anyway what's my next mission?" Percy asked, now sitting at my desk playing Galaga, Pac Man and King Kong at the same time on my computer which was also on the glass screen in the middle of the room.

He must be tired. He usually plays Galaga, Pac Man, King Kong, Call of Duty, Halo 5, and Star Wars: Battle Frontier at the same time.

"Actually, I am going to give you a break or perhaps a small vacation."

He snorted and smirked his eyes never leaving the computer screen," Yeah ok."

"Fine, go meet the Avengers." I said rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"I don't want to." He whined, pouting up at me. Seems he had beet the games again.

"Fine either you go take a vacation, or I make you read Twilight and go to the Avengers Tower."

"Fine." He growled glaring up at me.

 **Ok so everybody this is kind of just a ketchup chapter so you could maybe see past experiences! Sorry that I haven't updated din forever I have also been sick! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OR JJUST TALK TO ME I LOVE SEEING COMMENTS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **his is a very musical and slightly emotional chapter***

 **Percy P.O.V**

I was on Mauntuk Beach, staying in a small cabin. The place was great even though I had to clean it before I got here.

I headed out to the beach. The days were nice out here even though hurricane season was around the corner.

I put on my water shirt that had Bright blue sleeves and color that said Merman 01 on the back with a bright blue Trident. Also my swim shorts that had different types of fish on them swimming through a coral reef.

I grabbed my beats speaker and Droid Turbo 2. (Hey! Its the first shatter less phone in the world, I need that in my life) I started to play Pandora at full volume and it started playing Surfin' U.S.A by the Beach Boys.

I smiled and grabbed my blue surfboard, that also had a huge trident on it except in navy blue, and headed out to the waves.

As soon as I touched the water it seemed to let a little shockwave. As of it was sending off my presence. I paused for a second and continued on.

 _If everybody had an ocean_  
 _Across the U. S. A._  
 _Then everybody'd be surfin'_  
 _Like Californi-a_  
 _You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies_  
 _Huarachi sandals too_  
 _A bushy bushy blonde hairdo_  
 _Surfin' U. S. A._

I paddled up to the wave and quickly got up, standing up on the board sliding acroos the waves.

 _You'd catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar_  
 _Ventura County line_  
 _Santa Cruz and Trestle_  
 _Australia's Narrabeen_  
 _All over Manhattan_  
 _And down Doheny Way_

I did a quick front side snap before balling over the edge of the wave. The waves weren't big enough.

The ocean seemed to respond the waves coming in bigger and rougher. I smiled, time to get tough.

 _Everybody's gone surfin'_  
 _Surfin' U.S.A._

 _We'll all be planning that route_  
 _We're gonna take real soon_  
 _We're waxing down our surfboards_  
 _We can't wait for June_  
 _We'll all be gone for the summer_  
 _We're on surfari to stay_  
 _Tell the teacher we're surfin'_  
 _Surfin' U. S. A._

 _Haggerties and Swamies_  
 _Pacific Palisades_  
 _San Onofre and Sunset_  
 _Redondo Beach L. A._  
 _All over La Jolla_  
 _At Wa'imea Bay._

I pulled myself up again and stood up, balancing on the board. I did a strong roundhouse kick and got into a tunnel. I put my hand out letting the water rush over my fingers.

I got lost in the sensation. The power of the waves, the ocean making me stronger. It seemed to be calling me. Then I was out.

 _Everybody's gone surfin'_  
 _Surfin' U.S. A._

 _Everybody's gone surfin'_  
 _Surfin' U.S. A._

 _Everybody's gone surfin'_  
 _Surfin' U.S. A._

I paddled back to shore. There were people of the dry part of the beach sand right next to the cabin. I stopped paddling and sat up straight on my board just barely still in the deep end of the ocean where the beach drops off.

One of them was a tall blond he had his hand around a girls hand that was a little bit shorter and had brown choppy hair. Another guy was a tall and muscled with his hand wrapped around a short African American looking girl with curly brown hair.  
There was another couple. The boy was short and had brown curls and the girl next to him was sitting on the beach with a long French braid. Then the last one was a blond haired girl.

They seemed strangely familiar. Especially the blond haired girl. He had a strange sense of love. He quickly pushed it aside. Must have been a girl form his past life. In the memories he couldn't remember.

I had the urge to not trust them though.

I tried to turn back, but it was too late they had seen me.

 _Well,crap. You're a SHIELD agent yet you let suspicious people see you? Idiot. Hey, I'm on vacation though?_

I start to paddle back to shore. I needed to wax the board a little bit anyway. Might as well see what they were doing.

I stepped of my board into the shallow water and walked up to beach.

As I got closer they all seemed to look at each other like: _omg is that him? It has to be him. Right?_

I decided I would act like I'm a tourist from Australia. I kind of got my accent perfect from a few missions with Lance.

The choppy haired girl approached me slowly.

"Hello, my name's Piper. Whats yours?" She said nervously offering me her hand to shake.

I smiled taking her hand and kissing it instead, " Oi! My name is Levi. How may I be a help in you?"

She blushed and the blond hair guy seemed to have some coming out of his ears. The blond girl was glaring at the Piper girl.

"Oh, um nothing. We are just looking for an old friend of ours. You look exactly like him." She seemed very disappointed.

I shrugged apologetically. " You and your friends can stay. I'm going to cook some chicken on the Barbie and some home made bikkies. There worth a bottler." I chuckled. It was fun being Australian.

The kid with brown curls looked at me funny." What? Do I have somethin' on my face?"

"No.. Your just going to cook chicken on a Barbie doll? Also what's a bikkie and what do you mean by bottler?"

I laughed out loud," No mate! You Americans call it a bar-b-que. A bikkie is a biscuit, and a bottler means it is or was great."

The confusion cleared up on all of their faces."thanks".

I nodded.

Makes a King started playing as the sun started going down. I stared a fire pit out towards the beach and started cooking the chicken over the fire.

I eventually learned all of their names. Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Caylpso.

"Calypso, eh?" I murmerd. " The cursed sea goddess."

"What you know about the gods and goddesses of Olympus?" The blond girl, Annabeth, asked accusingly.

I shrugged," Nothing much."

"Where were you born?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

Annabeth seemed to want to ask questions but Calypso gave her a sharp look. I gave her a slight nod in thanks.

The sum had set with rays of purple and orange reflecting off the ocean.

I stated to get the chicken off the Barbie with the tong things and put them on plastic plates with some plastic eating utensils. I drizzled some Teriyaki sauce and started to hand them out.

Piper looked very embarrassed when I handed her a plate.

Leo laughed." She a plant eater."

Annabeth scowled at him,"She is. She is a plant eater."

He just stuck his tongue out at her.

I scrunch up my face, how sad. The poor plants. "She a vegetarian, eh mate?" She nodded," I'll be right back."

I go into the kitchen and grab some bread. I get some Mayo, American white cheese, avacodo and some cucumber and slap it on the bread. I would usually put some turkey on it, but she doesn't eat meat.

I walk back out of the cabin towards the group. I kneel on one knee and present it to her with my head down as if I was bowing. I shout "To da!" With my hands splayed at the sides. Away firm my body, presenting the sandwich to her.

They all crack up laughing. I can see Jason looking at his friends, slowly relaxing with the rest of his friends.

She muttered her thanks with a dark blush and dug in.

I sat near the big guy,Frank, and his girl, Hazel. I stared into the flames, watching them flicker. The little bits flying, looking like red hot glowing butterfly's.

I brushed off the sand and walked towards the water. The moon was up and high in the sky.

They continued their conversation. Chatting and joking around, pushing each other lightly with their elbows. The looked happy.

 _Must be nice_

I sighed and sat down first with my elbows sitting on my knees but then I just decided to lay down.

Eventually I couldn't stay still that long. I went past the group of people, or maybe my friends, and got some glow sticks putting them around my wrist and neck. I headed back towards the beach. Calypso eyeing me carefully and sadly.

She followed me to the sand. Standing their with her toes in the lapping waves.

"You recognize me, yes?"

I hesitate but nod. She puts her hand on my cheek tilting my head to look at her.

"Remember the sea. It will help."

She gave a kiss on to my cheek and walked back towards the group sitting next to Annabeth and putting Annabeths head on her shoulder.

I continued to wade into the water with my glowing surfboard by my side.

I did a few roundhouse kicks and backside air reverses.

I stopped and rest for a while laying on my board.

I looked up towards the full moon and stars. I saw the huntress constellation. I had the random urge to say _Bob says hello,_ which strangely made my eyes water.

What was I doing? What was this place doing to me? Why were these people affecting me so much? Why did I want to hug and then scream at the blond haired girl,Annabeth? How did they know me? Why were they so happy? Why aren't I happy? Why couldn't I remember?

Why?

 _Why?_

 _Someone help me. Please._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Percy P.O.V**

It had been about two months since I took my vacation.

It was nice to be back in work, visiting Peter and May, while also bothering Dad and Coulson.

Also getting to all the bad guys before they could do anything worse.

I liked it that way.

Currently I was heading to a little cafe in downtown NYC called Joe. I haven't been to the place before, and I only found out about it when I was spying on Peter.

Anyway.

I had my usual outfit on. The black suit with my silver mirrored sunglasses.

I continued down the sidewalk, weaving in and put of tourist and food carts resting on street corners.

I smiled it wasn't often I got to take a nice walk through my home city. I always had a sence over bewitchment walking through the 'Big Apple' as people called it.

I passed a zillion people just on one street. Which one could it be?

The food truck cook, the man giving out free hugs, the man in the alley selling weed, or even the woman in the taxi driving away.

Who knew, anyway?

I continued on, thoughts sneaking around in my head as usual. I was never able to really concentrate on one.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, it was a teenage girl with a bunch of her giggling friends behind her.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes while I took my sunglasses off and put them on top of my head, nestled in my hair.

She was nervously biting her lip and playing with the ends of her two french braids flowing from her head.

"Um hi, sorry to bother you, but can I have your number?" She asked uncertainly, taking a step back in nervousness.

I smiled at her, she didn't look or act like the snobby kids giggling behind her.

She blushed and smiled nervously.

I leaned down to her ear making her jump a little,"Did those kids behind you, dare you to ask for my number?"

She blushed a darker shade of red, matching her Spiderman shirt, then nodded slowly.

My smiled widely, getting a great idea.

"Who would you like to meet in all the world?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she said really quietly, standing on her tippy toes to reach a little bit below my ear and whispered, "Spiderman."

I smiled. Maybe she would help get Peter over Gwen. I don't think she would want him to still be so sad, after so long.

"I'll get you a meeting with Spiderman. I'm going to give you my number, but you can only call me once, then you have to forget about that number and rip the paper to shreds. Ok?"

She nodded super excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I quickly wrote down my work number and folded the paper into an origami.

I gave the paper origami to her and she did a little squeal. She held the piece of paper like it was a baby turtle, cradling it in both of her hands.

I turned to leave but then she gasped," Wait! How will I get a ride and stuff? I most likely won't be able to get away from my class group. We're only visiting." She said biting her lip nervously.

Well, that idea for Peter went out the window.

"Where are you visiting from? Also what's your name?"

"We are from So Cal, and I'm Cyerra Martin."

"All the way from Cali? Wow. What hotel are you in?"

"Actually," she paused," Were staying on an empty floor in the Empire State building."

I raised my eyebrows,"Now way. Really?"

She just nodded excitedly. "Ok then, he'll find you,don't worry. Now I have to get to work, ok?"

She nodded and then hugged me out of nowhere. "You have no idea how excited I am, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She leaned up, while also having to do a little jump,and kissed my cheek and ran back to the group, pushing through them and ran away from my view.

I put my hand where she kissed my cheek. It felt so warm. Tingly.

I put my sunglasses down and continued walking towards the Joe cafe, as if I never even delt with this.

I opened the door and waited for the frail old lady to walk out. She looked up at me fearfully but I just put a warm smile on my face. She relaxed and before she fully left she had to pinch my cheeks.

 _Why do old people always do that?_

I just smiled at her, 'cause I'm a nice person.

Most of the time.

Hours passed and I just relaxed in one of the booths near the back doors.

I ordered a blueberry smoothie and a double bacon boy burger, waiting around for my objective.

He came down the street. He is a taller man wearing a _Back To The Future_ shirt while also wearing blue jeans,sunglasses, and a World War ll veterans hat.

He walked into Joe's and went into the middle of the cafe, sitting at my one o'clock; deciding to sit at one of the low table tops.

I pulled out my S.H.I.E.L.D cellphone and dialed up the number sent by HQ.

The man's cellphone went off, startling him, making him look wildly around the room before locating the ringing device in his front pocket.

After a while of fiddling with the phone he managed to answer.

"Hello?" He questioned, leaning forward on the wooden table.

"Hello Agent Rogers. If you will please look to your eight o'clock," while the man, Agent Rogers, turned to face his eight o'clock, " I need to ask you some questions."

After saying that I was 'Agent Johnson' he ordered his food and we ate silently. All the while Agent Rogers watched me with a trained eye.

I leaned forward, " Do not worry, I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Just be careful of the future. Yes?"

He nodded slowly, "Thanks Cap. I'll see you next time."

His mouth opened, but I was already out the door, all the while smirking to my self.

"Till next time Cap, till next time." I said softly.

He was kind of my first superhero to have learned about and to idolize, after my time in the coma.

Otherwise I didn't know who the hell superheroes were.

Yeah I know. I need help, I really do.

Peter Parker aka the Amazing Spiderman swung across the dark sky, the sticky webbing hitting the targets of tall sky scrapers as he went to his objective, all the while the city's twinkling lights, and car horns sounded throughout the air.

His objective: the Empire State building.

Going to the about 40th floor of the 102 story building, he stuck himself to the building, somehow being able to stay on the vertical climb of the building.

He took both of his hands off the building, grabbing webbing and manipulating the sticky string into letters.

The letters read: _Cyerra. Knows how to party. California knows how to party, in the city, in the city._

It was early morning, with the citizens of New York looking up at the sky.

The girl Cyerra cried.

 **OK GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR NOT Updating IN FOREVER. RIGHT NOW IM GOING TO BOSTON AND NEW YORK SO YEAH.**

By the way I used my own name cause kidding know who else to put so yeah.

 **IM GOING TO SEE MAGNUS CHASE AND PERCY JACKSON IM SO FUCKING EXCITED**

 **Byeeee guys**


End file.
